Circuit Flyer 1.0
OVERVIEW * By the time Circuit Flyer has crept up on its opponent, it's usually too late for any kind of defense. Circuit Flyer is like a stealthy ninja, taking its time, moving with deadly silence until its enemy is well within attack range. It's clever and quick, using strategy and advance planning over brute force. It will only attack an opponent if it is quite certain that they are in range for a quick piercing attack with its front pincers. Sometimes Circuit Flyer hovers and vibrates its wings – this is its way of restoring its energy, and like everything that Circuit Flyer does, it will happen at a strategic moment in the battle. -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * The key to using Circuit Flyer is mastering when to swap. As mentioned above, if you have a few of these Hexites in your swarm, you can cycle them in and out as they take damage. If a Circuit Flyer goes down, no biggy, because you'll have plenty more where that came from. It's best to save up energy so Power Surge can make them and their swarm way faster. Thanks to Pierce, they're great for dogpiling (nanopiling?) Magnamods and other Nanovor with heavy armor. Circuit Flyer will lose speed every time it uses this cheap attack, but it'll probably still be faster than most of the other Nanovor it'll face. When a Circuit Flyer's speed gets too low, swap it out and keep up the swarm attacks or have it fire off a Blue Spike for another swarm member to take advantage of. COUNTER TACTICS * Tie Down Those Wings! That Circuit Flyer is one shifty character—always dashing away from your best attacks. Show him who’s boss and begin the battle with your Storm Spinner 1.0 to use Crystal Trap. Circuit Flyer will find himself tied down for the next two rounds. Then, swap in Mega Scorpion 2.0 to use Megablast and watch as Circuit Flyer tries to Pierce Mega Scorpion’s thick shell. * Shock It! Electrify those circuits with your Electropod 1.0’s Electroshock for 2 rounds. Then, swap in your Mega Scorpion 2.0 to use Acid Sting on Circuit Flyer. It’s pretty hard to Dodge when you’re just a puddle! * Zap That Energy! Circuit Flyer’s best attacks need a lot of EN, so take away his ability to use them! Start with your Giga Striker 1.0 and use Meltdown. Circuit Flyer will fizzle, and you’ll be able to use Meltdown again the next round! Since Dodge costs more than 2 EN, Circuit Flyer won’t be able to use his precious override. Before Circuit Flyer gets the chance to Dodge in the next round, Bull Blast him with Electrobull 1.0. ORIGINS * In ancient times, when the Nanovor dominated the pre-oxygen world, the Circuit Flyer was a guardian Nanovor, constantly battling to protect Hexite territory and resources. Circuit Flyers hovered over the Hexite/Velocitron borders, protecting against invasion by their aggressive Velocitron neighbors. The Hexites were eusocial, sharing a kind of “hive mind” between them. Warriors like the Circuit Flyers subtly signaled each other, working cooperatively whenever they sensed that there was a suspicious gathering of Velocitrons starting to amass. Circuit Flyers were part of a defensive formation at most times, but would break away to stealth attack individual intruders if necessary, always returning to the group formation once the threat was diminished. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Circuit Flyer 2.0 * Circuit Tank 1.0 (Magnamod) Category:Wave 1 Category:Hexite